


First Kiss (but not the last)

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Soriku Week 2020, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Day 6 of Soriku Week -"Link to All"| Key |a shared experienceA first kiss - A true love's kiss - Is something Sora and Riku have dreamed of experiencing.Good thing they get to experience it together.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	First Kiss (but not the last)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired *heavily* by the version of "Link to All" from the KH3: Remind DLC. I *LOVE* that version. It's so... heroic and magical. 
> 
> I just always wondered what was going through Riku's mind at that moment, so I explore that a bit, but I also love the idea of True Love's Kiss waking Sora from the crystal, so until a game tells me otherwise, that is 100% my headcanon. This story is very sappy and rambly, but I tried to write it as I felt it from the music.

The first memory that they both share, one where they’re both old enough to remember and important enough to hang on to, was the time Sora’s mom read them a fairy tale. 

Riku had been rather impressed with the knight who fought the monsters guarding the castle. Admired the strength of the knight: the strength to protect what mattered. 

Sora had been worried for the princess: the one who fell under a sleeping curse and was now facing her own nightmares. Who fought and hung on to hope and faith that the knight would find her. 

They had both been on the edge of the bed as Sora’s mom read the story, giving each character a unique voice. 

“And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving…” Sora’s mom read, turning the page. 

“No no no!” Sora protested “Mommy you read it wrong! The knight is gonna save her and—” 

Sora’s mom laughed, gently pushing him back on the bed. “Wait until the end sweetie…” 

Riku wrapped his hand around Sora’s, lending comfort and support. “The princess will be okay, Sora. The knight is gonna find her and save her.” 

Sora’s mom continued the story, and sure enough, the knight fought off the last monster, climbing the stairs to the highest room in the tallest tower, throwing the door open. 

“And when he saw her there, asleep though clearly in the throes of a dark nightmare, he called out to her, proclaiming his love. However she couldn’t hear him, so he tried one last hope. Kneeling down by her side, he gave her a kiss, hoping she would feel their connection, feel their hearts touch.” Sora’s mom turned the page. “And with that kiss, the spell was broken. The princess was able to defeat her nightmares, turning them into the most pleasant dreams. She awoke from her long slumber, laying eyes on the knight— her friend from childhood— and knew that he was the one who kissed her. Her true love.” 

Sora clapped his hands as the knight and princess lived happily ever after. “Does true love break bad spells mommy?” 

“Love can break through any darkness,” Sora’s mom answered, leaning over and kissing her son on the forehead, then kissing Riku’s forehead as well. “And one day, I hope both of you find a love like that.” 

Sora smiled brightly, and slept soundly, dreaming of one day finding a knight of his very own. 

Riku meanwhile, laid awake a long time after, sure he had already found his true love. 

* * *

For some reason, that memory was what echoed around Riku’s heart as he was thrown into the void of the space between worlds. He lost consciousness and instead was left with his thoughts, his hopes, and his dreams. 

He dreamed of being Sora’s knight, of protecting him from harm. He had hoped it would be enough to soothe the ache in his heart if he could just stay at Sora’s side. 

He never thought he would be in the position where he was the one needing saving. He had faith Sora could do it though. Even though he was far away, Riku could still feel their connection. 

The longer he stayed in the realm between though, he found it harder and harder to think, to feel, so he held on to his connection to Sora. It was solid, even as the world around him faded. Sora. He would never forget Sora, even if everything else faded from him, even if he forgot his own name. He would never _ever_ forget Sora. His smile, his warmth, his ability to take it easy and go nap on the beach. The way he laughed, or the way he always put others first. Riku's heart ached and glowed with love. It traveled up through their connection and Riku hoped, he hoped and dreamed and _believed_ that Sora would feel it. Sora didn't have to understand it, but Riku's heart ached with the need to share this feeling. 

_I love you, Sora._

Suddenly, with a spark that grew brighter and brighter, that connection lit up. Riku felt Sora’s heart call out to him, and he ached to answer. 

_Riku, are you there?_

_I’m here! I’m here—_

“Sora,” Riku whispered, holding his keyblade up on instinct, answering Sora’s light with his own. 

The last thought his dreams had before waking up and returning to battle was the thought that the light, the spark through their connection—

It had felt like what Riku imagined True love’s first kiss would feel like.

* * *

_And yes, he was beyond hope, beyond saving…_

The story’s worlds swirled in Sora’s head as he laid dreaming, encased in crystal. The princess was him— he was beyond hope, beyond saving, beyond— 

Beyond memories, and wishes, and dreams—

But the princess had faith. Had believed that her knight would rescue her. 

Sora didn’t have a knight though, at least… no one who would save him. He hadn’t even been cursed to sleep, it was the result of his own decisions and mistakes. 

Maybe he deserved this fate. His story wasn’t found in a fairy tale, except maybe as a cautionary tale. 

And so he slept and dreamed, replayed his last moments over and over and over. Sometimes he won and was returned to the place so much like the final world, and yet _not._ Looked up at the stars, wondering if they were the hearts of worlds that had fallen so completely they could not be revived—

The thought was too sad, so Sora would sleep in his dreams, waking once more to find Yozora, and the battle would begin anew. 

But then — one night the dream changed. 

He was winning, but it was so much different from before, he felt a strength come over him, a strength that wasn’t his own, but one he borrowed from someone else. A spark ignited him, a connection growing stronger and stronger until he could feel the end. 

Riku!

That connection burned through him until he defeated Yozora. This time, his enemy didn’t disappear with mysterious words, but instead stayed as the night sky around them brightened, 

Dawn broke over the horizon. 

“Looks like he found you,” Yozora said with a small grin. 

Then he, as well as the rest of the world faded away as Sora woke up. 

The first thing he noticed was how close Riku’s eyes were. And of course, they were Riku’s eyes. He’d recognize them anywhere— their color, the sincerity and kindness in them. 

The second thing he noticed was pressure on his lips. A pressure that quickly let up as soon as Riku noticed that Sora was awake. 

“Sora!” 

The third thing he noticed was that he was very, _very_ cold. Sora shuddered, reaching out weakly to clutch at Riku’s jacket. Instantly, Riku wrapped his arms around him, holding him close so Sora could soak in that comforting warmth. 

“See? I told you! True Love’s Kiss. Works every time!” 

Sora managed a peek over Riku’s shoulder, spotting a tall person in an organization cloak who waved with a hand before disappearing entirely. 

Sora pulled away just enough to catch Riku’s eye. “Who was that? A new friend?” 

Riku rolled his eyes. “Hardly. More of a nuisance.” 

“My feelings, Riku. You’re hurting them,” the figure’s voice came again. 

Riku suddenly turned, striking out with Braveheart, but there was only a slight haze in the air where the robed figure had just been standing. 

He didn’t reappear again, so Riku finally let down his guard. 

Sora reflected on what the man had said earlier. True Love’s Kiss? “You… you kissed me.” 

Suddenly all of Riku’s attention was on Sora. “Er… yeah, well… Nothing else would wake you up and he said— well, I remembered what your mom said. About true love breaking through the darkness and I—” 

“You… you love me?” Sora tilted his head, feeling his face heat up. Riku loved him? Does that mean that Riku knew what love was? Is what— Is everything that Riku had done for him… was that love? 

Every sacrifice, every moment of comfort, every gentle world and touch— Was that love?

Sora felt his heart grow light. Love. That’s what Love was!

“... and Sora, I don’t expect you to feel the same but, I— Sora?” 

Sora looked up at Riku, suddenly realizing that he had been talking. Had been _confessing his love_ and Sora had _missed it._ “I— Sorry… I just thought of something.” 

Riku sighed in that fond way, “Yeah?” 

“I love you too!” 

Riku’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I love you!” Sora stood up on his toes and kissed Riku’s cheek. “And that… that was my first kiss!” 

Slowly, Riku’s face melted into a grin. “Mine too…” 

Sora’s smile widened. “So…. you wanna maybe kiss me again? While we’re both awake this time.” 

A sight of delight escaped his lips as Riku eagerly kissed him again, holding him so close and tenderly. 

It may not have been true love’s first kiss. 

But it was no less magical. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone is loving the soriku week content. This will probably be my last entry for it, but I'm so so so so so AMAZED by the content this week!! I love soriku content creators so much!!!


End file.
